Propósitos de año nuevo
by Pikacha
Summary: Ino tenía que cumplir sus propositos de año nuevo pero ¿acaso ella tenía la culpa de que Sasuke no la quisiera besar? YAOI SasuNaru-SasuIno  indirectamente .


**¡Hola gente!** ¿A qué no me esperaban? Pues yo tampoco xDDD, en tres días es mi cumpleaños así que dejenme felicitaciones xDDD. Si no, llorare {forever alone}.

Bueno, este Fic va dedicado a mi amiga Necoco porque... sinceramente no se necesitan razones para querer dedicarle algo, ella se merece esto y mucho {MUCHO} más. Te quiero, preciosa.

A los demás, disfruten.

_**Derechos reservados:** Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Kishimoto-sama, yo sólo los uso por culpa de Necoco (?)._

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi._

_**Parejas:** SasuNaru, SasuIno {indirectamente}._

_**Género:** Comedia/Romance.  
><em>

_**Más advertencias:** El lector pude morir de aburrimiento xDDD_

.

**Propósitos de año nuevo.**

Ino estaba desesperada, había hecho una larga lista de las cosas que haría para el próximo año y estaban a pleno junio y todavía no completaba la mitad. Diablos, debía de poner más empeño en ello o terminaría sin lograr sus propósitos como el año pasado. Pero ¿acaso ella tenía la culpa de que Sasuke no la quisiera besar? Es decir, ella era bonita a sus trece años de edad y no sabía porque Uchiha no se daba cuenta de ello. Es más, podía asegurar que era una de las chicas más bellas de Kohona.

Seguía estando desesperada y pensar que era hermosa y aún así no podía tener los carnosos labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, la desesperaba aún más. Podía saltar los siguientes propósitos de la lista, pero el año pasado el mismo deseo había quedado pendiente. Esos labios cada vez estaban más lejos de ser probados por ella... ¡Diablos!

— Esa frentuda tiene que ayudarme.

Ella tenía que hacerlo, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura había estado leyendo su nuevo libro "Control de chakra vol. 4" que su madre le había obsequiado con tanto cariño después de verla tan deprimida durante algunos días, cuando Ino interrumpió su lectura con un escándalo que creyó una locura ¡¿Besar a Sasuke? ¿Acaso estaba demente?

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Te lo compensaré! Eres la chica con la cual Sasuke-kun pasa más tiempo, debes de saber cuál es la forma de besarlo.

La chica soltó unas cuantas carcajadas creyendo que se traba de una broma, pero al ver el semblante serio de su amiga paró y adoptó una pose seria. Definitivamente había manera, nada era imposible, pero las cosas no serían fáciles.

— Hay una forma, Ino-cerda, pero tienes que prometer guardar el secreto.

— ¡Lo prometo! — gritó la rubia llena de euforia mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Sasuke-kun entrará en menos de un minuto por esa puerta, siempre es así — le decía Sakura a una rubia que asentía a todo lo que decía su compañera. — No hables o se dará cuenta, todo lo que tienes que hacer es gimotear ¿lo entiendes?

— Claro que sí, frentuda — decía la chica, aunque en verdad no lo entendiera de todo.

Sakura le había dicho que no le cuestionara absolutamente nada de lo que harían. La había llevado a un aula de la antigua academia donde solían asistir antes de ser gennin, admitía que por un momento los recuerdos de su tierna infancia y amistad con la pelirrosa la habían bofeteado, pero trató de reprimirlos y centrarse en su objetivo. No sabía cómo es que gimotear y hacer de chica débil haría que Sasuke la besara, pero confiaba plenamente en Hanuro o por lo menos, quería creer que así era.

— Ahora ¡Transfórmate en Naruto!

— ¡¿Qué? !Pero ¿qué tiene qu...?

— ¡Cállate! Si quieres besar a Sasuke-kun ¡Sólo hazlo!

— ¡Está bien! — gritó alarmada.

Su amiga había perdido el juicio, debió borrar ese propósito desde hace tres años.

Sin embargo, hizo lo que Sakura decía. Con unos sellos ninjas hechos se había encogido unos centímetros, su pelo había adquirido cierto brillo dorado y perdido su larga melena. Mientras que su piel se hacía más morena y sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad de un cielo resplandeciente. Su ropa había dejado de ser morada y femenina para convertirse en un chándal anaranjado chillón al igual que sus pantaloncillos.

— ¡Suerte, Ino! Recuerda no perder el jutsu - exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a ella, y sin motivo, razón o circunstancia le pateaba entre las piernas.

La rubia se tiró al piso de rodillas tocando cierta parte de ella que no le gustaba tener ¡diablos! el dolor era insoportable. Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, acompañados de pequeños gemidos.

—Hija de tu... — susurraba bajito entre sollozos con la cabeza agachada.

— ¡Dobe! — gritó cierta voz — Iruka- sensei te ha estad... ¡¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Uchiha Sasuke acompañándola en su dolor.

Uchiha se había arrodillado a su lado y tomó su mano mientras le ayudaba a apretar lo que una niña no debía de tener en su anatomía. Ino quedó petrificada, pero llegó a recordar las palabras de Sakura "todo lo que tienes que hacer es gimotear ¿lo entiendes?". Y por arte de magia, soltó un fuerte sollozo.

— ¿Te has golpeado, dobe? — preguntó el chico con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

Ese usuratonkachi, siempre tan despistado.

Tomó el rosto del rubio entre sus manos borrando sus lágrimas en el transcurso, para acercar lentamente sus labios y unirlos en un efímero acercamiento. "Naruto" gimoteó más y Sasuke le arrebató el aliento con un beso transcendente.

Aquello había sido... ¡Magnifico! Sasuke era...

— ¡Teme! ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

— ¡¿Naruto? ¿A caso tú no?...

Oh, diablos. Se había metido en verdaderos problemas. El verdadero Naruto había llegado... ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿El verdadero Naruto? Sasuke le había besado pensando que era el idiota del rubio ¡Le había dado el mejor beso de su corta vida pensando que era un chico! ¡UN CHICO!

— Plañirás — susurró Uchiha mientras salía del salón e iba detrás del rubio.

Oh, sí, Ino iba a plañir cuando se enterara que la venganza Uchiha se había llevado a cabo. Después de todo, la florería Yamanaka debía estar bajo su cuidado y no cerrada siendo atacada por los "katon" de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero, nadie sospecharía nada.

**FIN.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pequeño intento de drabble xDDD, vamos, sólo fueron 300 palabras más de las pensadas XDDD. Sin comentarios.<p>

Sólo espero que al final les haya causado por lo menos alguna sonrisa.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**GRACIAS POR LEER NECOCO.**

_Los quiere, Pikacha._


End file.
